1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal including a camera configured to image an object and a display unit configured to display an image of the object.
2. Background
Terminals can be classified into two types, such as a mobile or portable terminal and a stationary terminal based on its mobility. Furthermore, the mobile terminal can be further classified into two types, such as a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal based on whether or not it can be directly carried by a user.
As the function becomes diversified, the terminal is implemented in the form of a multimedia player having complicated functions such as capturing still or moving images, playing music or video files, gaming, receiving broadcast, and the like. Moreover, improvements in the structural and software elements of the terminal may be taken into consideration to support and enhance the function of the terminal.
In recent years, studies on the diversification of technologies for capturing images and functions for editing the captured images have been carried out as increasing the consumer's desire to capture a photo using a mobile terminal.
Furthermore, functions for acquiring a plurality of images based on a user's one-time control command as well as technologies for acquiring one image at a time have been added to the mobile terminal. However, there is a drawback in which a plurality of images captured at a time cannot be edited by applying all criteria based on the user's intention.